Breathing down my neck!
by lizzabet
Summary: For the OC challenge at CCOATC. Emily has a problem with a former nanny that can't take no for an answer. Will Emily be able to tell her of once and for all or will it get too far before she gets the point? One-shot.


**A/N This is my entry for the OC challenge at CCOAC. I chose Emily Prentiss and got the original character Helga Ogerton- a former nanny. Since it didn't say who's nanny I chose it to be a former nanny for Emily and her husband's kids.**

**I know it sounds like this ought to be a nice and sweet story now that I've given Emily a family, but if you know me and read my other stories you know that I'm too cruel to let her be happy... **

******AND it is a one-shot:) My second one!:P**

**Oh.. and I want to thank my friend for giving me this idea because when I got "a former nanny" I had no idea of what to do with her so I asked my brother and another friend, but they gave me nothing that would spark my interest for this challange... But then as my last hope I asked my friend Sandra and she came up with a brilliant idea that I worked as my own. So thank you Sandra!**

**Intalics are flashbacks and normal is present:)**

**WARNING! Some dirty words and attempted rape. Maybe some violence to but not too bad:)**

**So... here it goes...**

* * *

The phone rang for the thirteenth time that day. Emily had unplugged the phone to their home when they'd received the ninth message, but when the person couldn't get through she had decided to call her cell phone instead. So when her cell rang for the fourth time she just wanted to pick it up and tell her to back off. The kids had been sent upstairs when the messages became angrier and her husband had been called out on a case. Their relationship had become somewhat rocky since that woman wouldn't leave her alone. She would miraculously show up at the same grocery store, run at the same park or hang around by the playground where she would take the kids. Emily would change the places, but somehow she would always find them. Her husband had grown tired of it, saying that Emily needed to make it clear to her that she didn't want anything to do with her. So why couldn't she do it? She thought that when she was fired she would just go away. When she didn't Emily thought that if she gave it time she would let it go. But she hadn't and Emily wasn't the one for yelling at people and being mean. Now, though, after all these phone calls this morning, because every day would be the same, she decided that she needed to put an end to it. She let it ring though and if it would be a fifth time she would answer it. The fifth time came and she let the ringtone go on two times and then she answered it.

"Helga, please stop calling!" she said a little bit angrier than intended.

"Oh, Em, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"No, I need you to leave me and my family alone."

"You don't mean that honey. I understand now, why you fired me that is... You want us to be together and that couldn't happen if I was still working for you."

"You do know I have a husband, right?" she asked a little baffled over what the woman on the other line was implying.

"Oh, right, that nigger you say you're in love with. You don't have to pretend with me. I will get you and the kids away from him and we can start a new life together."

After those words Emily hung up the phone as she started to feel uncomfortable by the woman's words. She made a profile in her head that said that she was dealing with a delusional woman who couldn't tell the difference between dream and reality. They had had plenty of Unsubs like that, but being so up-close with one of them was something completely different.

* * *

_They had put an ad out for a new nanny now that Emily had to go back to work again. The last one they had to let go when Emily went on her maternity leave and when they called to see if she wanted to come back she had travelled to Europe for some reason so now Emily had to find another one. Derek had given her the responsibility to find him or her and she hadn't objected. The nanny was supposed to watch the kids when they were away on cases and during day when they had something local or just paperwork. They had a special room for the nanny to sleep in too. So far Emily hadn't been satisfied with the interviews she'd had and she was up for her third that day. _

_The next one she was going to interview was Helga __Ogerton__, 28 years old. She had graduated college and had worked as a nanny for several other families too. The knock on the door came exactly at 4 pm which was right on time. She opened the door to see a red headed, young woman wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Emily greeted the woman with a smile and the woman returned it._

_"I'm Emily Prentiss." she said while shaking the woman's hand._

_"Helga Ogerton. It's so nice to meet you."_

_"Do you want something to drink? Coffee, tea, coke, juice?"_

_"Juice would be great." Helga said and followed the woman into the kitchen where she sat down by the kitchen island._

_Emily soon sat down next to her with a glass of orange juice each._

_"You've worked with children before?" _

_"Yes, I've worked in three other families."_

_"Why did you quit?" Emily asked._

_"One decided to move out of the city, one's children did everything in their power to get me to quit which I finally did and the last one's father was hitting on me."_

_Emily looked at her and was quite impressed by the woman's honesty. So far she seemed great. _

_"What are your hobbies and skills?"_

_"I sing a lot and I play the guitar. I think I'm a very good cook and I've heard that I have a special ability to calm children when they're crying."_

_Emily's smile grew and she wrote something down before looking at the woman once again with a final question._

_"When can you start?"_

* * *

The phone started ringing again and Emily just wanted to throw it into the wall, but what good would that do. It stopped ringing after a while leaving her yet another message on her voicemail. Another one she was too afraid to listen to. When the phone started ringing again Emily gathered all her courage and yelled into the phone.

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Whoa, Princess. I didn't mean to disturb you." Derek's voice said through the phone.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought it was someone else."

"She's still calling you." Derek said with a sigh. "Honey, you have to make her stop."

"I'm trying. I really am. I told her to back off but it didn't change anything. She thinks I'm in love with her."

Emily was met by silence for a while before he finally talked again.

"Have you found another nanny yet so you can go back to work soon?" he asked changing the subject.

"No, I don't dare to with her following us around." Emily said tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I mean you know what I saw. We thought my mind was playing a trick on me that time, but now I know what I saw."

* * *

_Emily and Derek returned home after a long case in Georgia to a quiet house. Derek went to the kitchen to pour them both a drink while Emily went to check on the kids and Helga. She had been with them for two months now and she was great. The girls seemed to love her too. Izzie was sound asleep in her own bed and Emily went in to place a soft kiss on her forehead causing the 5 years old to stir. When she left the room she could vaguely hear a singing voice from Naomi's room and she recognized the voice as Helga's. The room was slightly ajar and Emily peeked her head inside, but what she saw startled her and she immediately backed away. _

_"Emily?" the voice that once had sung so beautifully said. _

_Emily contemplated if she should show herself, but obviously Helga had heard her so she couldn't just pretend to not be there._

_"Yes, it's me." she said and walked in. But what she saw before was gone and instead she saw the woman holding her daughter close to her chest and rocking her back and forth. _

_"Have they behaved while we've been gone?" Emily asked not being able to keep her eyes away from the sleeping child on Helga's chest. She was looking for every sign telling her that what she saw wasn't just her imagination, but she found none._

_"Of course. They are just the sweetest little angels." Helga said and smiled as she put Naomi back in the crib. _

_"You can sleep here if you're too tired to drive home." Emily offered._

_"No, it's alright. I have some things to take care of at home. Thank you for offering though."_

_"Always." Emily said following Helga to the front door. "Now, drive safely."_

_"I will, thank you." _

_Emily closed the door and went to join her husband in the kitchen. They drank a glass of beer each, small talking about nothing before heading towards the bedroom exhausted from the case. _

_"Izzie have been through my underwear again." Emily said with a sigh while changing to shorts and a tank top to sleep in._

_"How can you tell?" Morgan asks, although he already knew the answer._

_"You know how I like it organized and it is not like that anymore. They're spread out all over the drawer." Emily said and was met by a chuckle behind her. "What?"_

_"I know you like it organized. I just like hearing you explain it. It's just underwear, they're meant to be spread out." Morgan said with a laugh earning a death glare from his wife. _

_"One pair is missing." Emily said. _

_"We'll look in Izzie's room tomorrow. Now come to bed so we can enjoy our sleep." _

_Emily shrugged, closed the drawer and climbed in to her side of the bed. After a moment of silence and a lot of thinking Emily whispered:_

_"Derek, are you still awake?"_

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

_"I don't know, but I could have sworn I walked in on Helga breastfeeding Naomi." _

_This caused Derek to sit up in bed and turn on the lamp on his side of the bed._

_"What?"_

_"Well, I was so taken aback by it that I stepped back and the next time I walked in everything seemed normal. Her blouse was all buttoned up and she was holding Naomi close to her chest rocking her. Maybe I just thought I saw..."_

_"Emily, how many hours of sleep have you gotten this week?" _

_Emily remained quiet for a second looking up at her husband._

_"Three hours per night." she said sadly. "But it felt so real." _

_"But we can't fire her for something you thought you saw. Now, go to sleep." he said and turned off the lights._

* * *

"Think about it Morgan. I think she's been trying to replace you." Emily said even more tears falling down her cheeks, but she wouldn't let her husband know that she was crying.

"Em, do you need me to come back?"

"No, no, you stay there. I can handle this."

"Okay, because I have to go now. I'll call back later and check up on you. Stay safe." Morgan said and Emily nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her and they hung up.

Emily looked at the phone in her hand that showed the five missed calls all with a message each. She swallowed back some tears and took a deep breath before pressing the button to call her voicemail. A female voice told her that there were five awaiting messages and the first one began.

'Emmy, sweetie. I know you're home. I miss you. Can you please pick up so I can talk to you? I know you are scared of what your husband might do if he finds out about us, but I can take you all away now that he's on a case. I love you, Hun. Call me back.'

Her whole body shivered from the message and she went on to the next one which you could tell was spoken through gritted teeth.

'Emily, it's me again. Please just answer the phone so we can set a time for when I can come get you. I can take you away from that nigger and we can move far away together. Please, I love you so much. Just call me back.'

Emily's whole body was shaking and she listened to her oldest daughter playing safely with her dolls upstairs before moving on to the next one and then the next one, the messages becoming angrier and angrier, until she came to the last one that was recorded just before she spoke to Derek.

'Goddamnit Emily! Why the hell did you hang up on me? Just pick up your fucking phone so we can talk. Derek won't have to know about it. I've waited so long for him to go away on a case so that we can escape. But okay, if you won't answer I just have to come over. See you in about 30 minutes, honey.'

Emily's heart was beating faster now. The woman hadn't yet tried anything, but Derek hadn't been away on a case since they fired her either.

_Derek was staying later at work that Wednesday because he had more paperwork to do. Luckily they had arrived in different cars that morning so Emily could easily go home earlier. When she arrived both of the kids was asleep and Helga was sitting on the sofa in the living room. She was sitting in the dark with a glass of orange juice in her hand._

* * *

_"Everything went okay?" Emily asked turning on the light and went to sit beside her._

_"Yes, of course. They are always so nice." Helga said smiling. _

_"What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"_

_"Just thinking." she said with a low voice and moved an inch closer to Emily. "Had a hard day at work?" _

_"Yeah, we had lots of paperwork." _

_"You look tense." Helga stated sympathetically. "Need a massage?"_

_"Why not?" Emily said turning so that her back was turned towards the younger woman._

_Her shoulders had actually been bothering her that evening and who was she to decline a free massage. Helga was actually quite good at it too. She was pressed closely against her body to get a good grip. _

_"Is this good?" she asked in a whisper. _

_"A little harder_,_ please." Emily said and let out a moan as the younger woman did as requested._

_This really did a work on her and she could feel the tenseness almost disappear. Although, she preferred her husband's hands over anyone's. Her eyes went wider when the woman behind her spread her legs even more and dampness was pressed against her back. Helga was wearing a skirt that went right above her knees so it was easy to tell that it came from the younger woman's panties. Emily's heart stopped for a moment when her mind didn't know what to do. She tried to suppress every moan to not increase her apparent sexual desire. Sometimes it was a hard task. She stood up when she felt the woman's hands work themselves down towards Emily's breasts._

_"What are you doing?" Emily asked._

_"What do you think I'm doing? Don't tell me you don't want this."_

_"Want what?" Emily asked, a bit too dumbfounded._

_"With the whole agreeing to massage and those moans... You do realize how wet you've made me right?" _

_Emily was shocked by the woman's words. She had not been thinking of her like that. Never ever. Helga was only supposed to be the nanny and nothing more. Maybe a friend too, but that's it._

_"I was tense. That's it." Emily said shortly. _

_"No, there is more and you know it. Emily, baby, I can take care of your problems if you like me to, just like you can take care of mine." Helga said and stepped closer to Emily who just stood frozen in her steps. "I'd like to get a taste of you for real."_

_Helga moved her hand to the hem of Emily's jeans and she backed away. Everything made so much sense now. All the underwear that got lost in the laundry and the times Emily had found her underwear drawer in a complete mess only to blame it on Izzie._

_"You took my underwear." Emily stated and Helga smiled while nodding. "Why?" _

_"I like the smell of your detergent and I especially love the smell, and the taste, of your cunt." she said and stepped closer to Emily once again while unbuttoning her blouse. _

_Now Emily's confusion turned to disgust and a little bit of anger._

_"You're fired." Emily said. "Pack up your things and leave my house."_

_"But Emily..." Helga started._

_"No, I don't want to hear anything more. Just leave okay." she said and Helga actually backed away while buttoning her blouse again. Emily could hear the woman packing up and then the front door slammed shut behind her back. That's when Emily first broke down in tears. She had never felt more violated in her entire life__._

* * *

Emily pressed the speed dial to her husband and waited one signal... two... three...

"Hey, Princess, what now?" the all familiar voice said.

Emily swallowed back her recognizable fear before speaking.

"I don't want you to freak out or anything, but the best thing for you would be to hurry back now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I listened to all the messages on my cell and Helga said she would be here in 30 minutes so we could talk. That was 20 minutes ago. She wants to take me and our daughters away so we can live happily ever after together."

"What? Em, I will take the first plane back. Just talk her down and she will leave. You've done it before right?"

"Yes, but this time she is serious Der. She knows that you are away on a case and that we would get a head start. This is the moment she's been waiting for."

"I and Rossi are leaving the station right now. Call the police until I get there."

A knock on the door startled her and the voice that had started to give her chills down her spine called her name through the door.

"Too late... She's already here."

"Alright, I'll call the police. Tell Izzie to stay upstairs and stall her. The cops will be there soon."

They hung up the phone and Emily screamed up the stairs just what her husband had told her to and then took a deep breath before opening the door. The first thing that met her was a pair of strong hands that pushed her back to the wall and a pair of lips crashing against hers. She tried to squirm herself away to get rid of those lips and the tongue that was begging for entrance but didn't get it. Emily's lips were pressed together and wouldn't part the slightest. This was why Emily decided not to talk. She didn't want her to get access to her mouth. Nausea filled her body and she gave away silent prayers that the police would arrive soon. The woman backed away looking at Emily with hunger in her eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long. You have really soft lips."

"Maybe I have." Emily said shortly trying to think about how to best stall the woman. She knew that she would never kill Emily. That wouldn't fit the profile Emily had made in her head. So play along until help arrived and hopefully keep Helga's hands of off her. Should be an easy task.

"Are you ready to leave, babe?" she asked moving a strand of hair behind Emily's ear.

"I haven't packed yet and Naomi is sleeping." Emily said forcing a smile.

"I told you I would be here in 30 minutes, the least you could do was to pack." Helga said, a bit angrier than before.

"Why rush? We have all the time in the world. My husband won't come home for a couple of days anyway. Just sit down on the couch and relax. I'll get you something to drink."

"Orange juice, please." Emily heard the woman say behind her.

Emily's hands trembled as she filled two glasses with juice. She put an aspirin in her mouth too and took a sip from her glass to swallow the pill. She took a couple of deep breaths and plastered a fake smile on her face before walking back out to the living room and placed herself next to the younger woman sitting on the couch. She had an even wider smile than Emily's fake one and the love in her eyes made Emily slightly uncomfortable, but she needed to talk to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emily asked pulling her feet up on the couch.

"Us. I promise you that when we go away your husband won't find you. We will be safe."

"You are right." Emily lied. "So we leave then? Just you and me?"

"No, silly. We can't leave the kids with him. I will be their second mommy."

Emily only nodded while studying the woman's facial expressions and body language. For a moment there Emily could see Helga's eyes stuck at Emily's chest and by reflexes Emily brought up her arms to shield that part.

"Why don't we pack right away and go get the girls so we can leave."

"But it felt so nice to just relax here with you for a while. I'm exhausted and I could use a break." Emily tried and by the satisfied smile on her face Emily could see that she fell for it.

"You shouldn't hide your beautiful body like that." Helga said changing the subject and took Emily's hands in hers.

Emily gulped when her former nanny moved in closer and started to unbutton Emily's blouse. Helga started to kiss her on her neck and caress her right breast and all Emily wanted to do was to vomit. She could handle this for a little while, though. It's just kisses and hands on her breast. It was no big deal. But when she felt a hand make its way into her pants and inside her panties Emily didn't think she could take it anymore. It was humiliating. Helga leaned over Emily and forced her tongue into her mouth at the same time as she unbuttoned Emily's pants with her free hand to give the one inside more room. She tried to tell herself to hold on, that the police would arrive at any minute now, but she couldn't. Not anymore. So she squirmed herself away from the sofa and stood up leaving Helga with a confused look on her face.

"I thought I could do this, I thought I could play along, but I can't. You are sick, you need help."

"What are you talking about baby? Maybe this was too soon. Maybe we should wait a little until we make love."

"No. You don't understand. There won't ever be an us. I love my husband and that will never change."

"That's just talk, sweetie. You know you want this." Helga said and moved closer, but Emily backed further away.

"Just stop it, goddamnit. You need to get through to that head of yours that I want nothing to do with you."

With these words Helga's face changed to an angry one. A face that Emily hadn't expected from this woman. She had believed that the woman was so delusional that she would barely listen to the words of hatred and instead turn them around to ones of love. But Emily had struck a nerve. Thankfully she could now hear the distant sound of sirens.

"The police are coming for you." Emily said desperately trying to hide her fear.

"If I can't have you, your husband can't either." Helga said simply and reached for one of the fireplace tools and hit Emily on the leg causing her to fall.

Her leg was throbbing from the pain and she could feel the warm liquid trickling down to her foot. She tried to get up again so that she could run away, but Helga straddled her so that she could barely move at all.

"Please Helga, you don't have to do this." Emily tried while going over everything she'd learned from her job about talking down Unsubs.

"I really thought you loved me and I know for a fact that I loved you. We would have been perfect together, but no... You had to go and ruin it all and for that you must die." she said and Emily's eyes went wide as Helga's hands tightened around her neck. Emily tried to kick her from underneath and when Naomi's cries echoed through the house she saw her chance and bit Helga in her arm, the shock of it making her fall off Emily. Emily ran upstairs to get her girls to safety. Behind her she could hear Helga's yelling and she could also hear the sirens getting closer.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Izzie asked.

"I need you to go to the closet and hide with Naomi." Emily said as she hurried over to the crying baby who was crying because the pacifier had fallen out of her mouth.

Immediately when she put it back the baby stopped crying and she could successfully place the baby in Izzie's lap and close the door. Emily needed to leave the room, but she knew that she was going to be right outside. Most of all she needed her gun that was kept in a safe in her own bedroom two doors down the hall. She needed to fight her off long enough for her to get her gun or the police to arrive. After a couple of deep breathes she limped forward to the door. Helga could still be heard and she sounded angrier than ever. She counted to three before opening the door and stepping out in the hallway where she was immediately met by an angry Helga. Emily backed away further down the all towards her bedroom and Helga followed her. Then the sound of sirens reached the house and the sound of tires screeching could be heard.

"They're here now and they're gonna take you away."

"And you'll come with me." Helga said and ran towards Emily grabbing her hair and slamming it against the wall, but Emily brought her elbow back and connected it with the woman's abdominal making her double over from the pain. Emily landed one more kick to her before heading towards the staircase. The doors were swung open down stairs and she was just about to descend them when someone hit her with something hard on the back of her head making her lose all her balance and fall down the stairs.

"Put your hands above your head." an officer yelled and surprisingly enough the woman did as she was told.

Emily tried her best to stand up, but failed as darkness was consuming her. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Helga being led out in handcuffs.

* * *

When Derek and Rossi arrived at the house the place was full of cops. Emily was sitting on the couch in the living room answering a couple of questions about what had happened and she had refusing to go to the hospital until her husband arrived. Emily had been out for only ten minutes and woke up when two paramedics was trying to load her onto a stretcher and that's when she had refused to go with them. They had told her that the kids were safe upstairs with a female police officer who was asking the oldest one some questions.

When she finally saw Derek walk in through the front door she ran up to him with the best of her ability due to her hurt leg that was now bandaged and the throbbing ache in her head.

"Oh, god Emily, what did she do to you?"

"Nothing too painful. We are all okay."

"I need to tell you something and it's best that you sit down for this." Derek said wiping away some tears from Emily's face.

Rossi took this as a cue to leave the couple alone and went off to make a phone call.

"Sure." she said uncertainly and sat down. "What's up?"

"Garcia ran a search on the woman and the families she's been working for. All the families had reported that their nanny had been obsessed with the mother and was stalking them. They were all found dead in their home. Children in their bedrooms with multiple stab wounds and the men a single stab wound in the back of their head. The women were found naked in the bedroom strangled to death with trace of sexual assault."

Emily sat quietly on the couch letting the information sink in.

"Why haven't we heard about this?"

"One was in Maine, one in Texas and the third in Oregon. No one connected them."

"And I didn't check up on her references or did a full background check. I was just so tired of all the bad interviews and she seemed so great that I didn't even care. How could I have been so stupid?" Emily said, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Stop blaming yourself. I didn't either." Derek said pulling his wife in for a hug.

"No, but you gave me the job to find the nanny and I failed. I could've gotten our kids killed."

"Stop it Emily. You couldn't have known."

Emily cried into her husband's embrace. She did blame herself, but she was also glad that this whole thing was over.

Rossi walked back in to them and his face showed that he had something disturbing to tell them.

"I called the team that was sent to Helga's apartment and this is a very sick woman. Your face was all over the place and they also found a couple of videotapes. They had the chance to watch a couple of them and most of them were of you... but the rest..." Rossi made a pause there not sure if he should tell her the rest.

"Rossi, please, just tell me." Emily demanded.

"The rest was sex tapes of her masturbating with the help of your photos and probably your underwear. She was playing out her sex fantasies of you."

Emily felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. This woman, whom she had let into their house and had taken care of their children, was far sicker than she had thought. Her stomach rolled over and she couldn't stop herself from emptying her stomach on the floor in front of her. She had been in search for a nanny and had ended up with a mentally instable woman. And Emily had the lead role in her sex fantasies. Emily couldn't help to wonder if she'd ever trust another nanny ever again. No, another nanny would never set their foot in this house ever again.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! A story about a creepy former nanny that couldn't really take a hint! Hope she'll rot in prison! OR escapes! What do I know:)**

**And review if you have the time and tell me what you think! Did I do good or did I mess it up completely?**


End file.
